Writing
Writing is an activity that various intelligent species engage in. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, there are Smurfs who engage in this activity for various purposes: Papa Smurf records his experiments, Brainy writes Quotations Of Brainy Smurf books, Poet writes poetry and novels (working together with Narrator to write playwrights), Harmony, Orbit, and Singer write lyrics, Greedy and his kitchen staff record their favorite recipes, Smurfette writes romance stories and records things in her diary, and Reporter writes articles for the village newspaper. Empath considers writing to be a good therapy tool when one needs to express themselves in ways that merely speaking one's mind about things cannot do any justice. Writing is taught as an academic skill to the Smurflings with Poet teaching the art of creative writing and Reporter teaching the art of journalism. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the'' Expanded Animated Universe, a few different species tend to write. Humans Within the human population of this universe, the most prominent writers are Peewit, Falla, Savina, and occasionally Johan, all of whom reside in the King's castle. The King's niece usually writes as part of her strict agenda, but will rarely sneak a chance to write freely. Peewit often creates poems, song lyrics, or writes down jokes to tell the court later, so he won't forget them. Johan begins to write in a personal journal during Season 11 in order to document his self-observance while turned evil under Gargamel's care. Falla is known for writing letters to other people, such as King Gerard and his beloved Clockwork Smurf, and they enjoy responding; it's not common that she'll converse with the Smurfs, but she has done so once in a while. In King Gerard's castle, Sir Josten -- much like Peewit -- habitually records poetry, song lyrics, or other miscellaneous thoughts down, which he keeps in his personal chambers at all times. Smurfs Smurfs who enjoy writing include Papa Smurf, Poet, Smurfette, Handy, Reporter, and Brainy. Papa engages with their human friends through letters or jots down notes about his spells and potions. Poet is infamous for his sonnets, epic short stories, and plethora of odes ("Ode to Nature," "Ode to Smurfette," "Ode to River Smurf," etc.). Smurfette writes in her diary whenever she can, but will also respond to letters she receives, or send out invitations to her fellow Smurfs when there is an upcoming party or celebration. Meanwhile, Brainy pompously creates a never-ending book series called ''Quotations Of Brainy Smurf alongside a stockpile of other remenial books, which no Smurf in their right mind would ever willingly read. Handy Smurf likes to write down invention ideas or plans in progress, which coincide with his blueprints and design sketches. His most proud notes pertain to the Clockwork Smurf, which he keeps in his nightstand at all times. Sprites Ripple only likes to write letters if he and Karma are separated, but she enjoys writing letters to him, Smurfette, and Jokey at least several times a month. Fierra enjoys writing passionate song lyrics, but can only do so if her writing materials are fireproof. Category:Recreational activities Category:Art forms Category:Therapies Category:Academics Category:Open to Community